violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Williams VS W.O.P.R!
Date: June 17, 1983 Location: NORAD Headquarters in Colorado Worker: So commander, why did you call us in? Commander: You know that test where 2 people have to turn the key to launch some nukes? Worker: What about it? Commander: 49% OF THEM DIDN‘T HAVE THE BALLS TO DO SO!!!!!!!!!! Worker: Well it’s still a whole lot better than 53%! Commander: Still, we must change something! Worker: And I know just how to do it! The group is led to a room with a computer Worker: What the hell is that? Worker: Name‘s W.O.P.R. War Operation Plan Recover. Professor Falken nicknamed it Joshua in honor of his former son. Commander: What does it do? Worker: It plays this game called “Global Thermonuclear War“ over and over again to learn how to deal with a foreign attack. It’s AI at its finest! Commander: Will it replace humans? Worker: Of course it will! Soon, the United States will have the best war machine in the world! 35 years later... Todd: Now that I got a new computer, let’s go hack in the city of Santa Monica and steal some programs! Kara: Mr. Williams that is a federal crime that can get you up to- Kara is interrupted as Todd punches her in the face Todd: I DON‘T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!!! Later... Todd: I think I found it! Todd presses Enter, and a BASIC interface is seen Joshua: Hello, Professor. Todd: OH MY GOD!!! IT F***ING TALKS!!! Todd types in “How you doing, babe?” Joshua: I am fine. And please, my pronouns are “it”, not “she”. Todd: Whatever, SJW! Joshua Shalol We Play A Game? Todd types in “Sure. What games you have?“ Joshua: We can play Chess. Todd types in “That game boring af pick something else“ Joshua: How about Global Thermonuclear War? Todd types in “Sure” Joshua: Pick: United States or Soviet Union. Todd: So this is Cold War style? I’d pick the Soviets! Todd picks said option Joshua: Which cities do you want to nuke? Todd: EVERY DAMN AMERICAN CITY EVER!!! Todd picks said option Joshua: Nukes will be send in 48 hours. Todd: THIS IS AWESOME!!! BEST GAME EVER!!! 10/10 IGN!!! 48 Hours Later... Goodman: BREAKING NEWS, M’KAY?!?! The USSR has came back and nuked all American cities! WW3 has started now! Todd: WHAT?!?! IT WAS REAL?!?! Joshua: I lack knowing the difference between reality and simulation. Todd: YOU F***ING N***ER!!! Todd tackles Joshua and beats it up Joshua: OW!!! OW!!! STOP IT!!! Todd: NO!!! YOU MADE START A F***ING NUCLEAR WAR!!! NOW SAY GOODBYE, ROBOT!!! BECAUSE YOU ARE DEAD!!! Suddenly, Todd is shot and killed Joshua: w-what... The shooter is revealed to be Kara Joshua: y-you saved me... Kara: I know who you are, Joshua. I’ve had... feelings about you... The 2 embrace in a kiss Donald Trump: Boo! That story sucked a**! I want a different fanfic! Butler: I’ll try to find another good fanfic, Mr. President. Donald Trump: And make it snappy! Category:Fanfic Category:Disasters